Untitled for now
by daftpunkress
Summary: Hard A/U set in the real world with a mix of pairings. nnoinel, Ichiran, orishida, ichiruki, hitsuhina, yoruhara, shiyori and zachiru..rated M for lemons and language. Hit men and the C.I.A don't mix, but they can work together. No real summary because all couples will have a different plot that interconnects. *chapter 3 is up* M rating now in effect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new Bleach fic, somehow I find myself wanting to write another long fic so this thought popped up into my mind about hit men and well it kinda grew legs from there. I had originally planned it to be just a Nel x Nnoitra fic but I had so many different plot ideas so basically most of the bleach couples will be included in this fic.

A/N: This is an AU (alternate universe) so there really isn't any similarities to the anime just the characters. I'll try to keep them as true to their personalities as I can but I will also be taking liberties too.

A/N: This is rated M for a reason, for language and some sexual situations that will occur throughout the fic.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Neliel woke with a start feeling a heaviness suddenly press against her. Before she could fully wake up and her eyes adjust to the dark, her body was being invaded and her legs pulled apart. He was rough pulling her panties aside and forcefully shoving his cock into her.

She couldn't see him but she knew who it was so she didn't struggle, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. He was silent and she could feel the restraint of his movements. He didn't really care if she felt good while he fucked her and she realized that this was not about feelings. It was about fucking and getting his rocks off and that was it.

Neliel buried her face into her pillow stifling the moan that was sure to escape her lips. Even if it was pleasurable, she couldn't let him know. His mood seemed to always change when he knew it wasn't hurting her. That's when he would become more insistent, the force of his movements almost violent.

She could hear his low groans, the occasional slurs the names he would call her because he would never say her own name. It was too late for her to stop him, it had become a routine thing for him instigated by her need for some kind of comfort.

Only afterwards did she realize she had sought comfort in the arms of the wrong man. She should have known he wouldn't care about her feelings or her need to feel close to another human being. She had offered up herself to him on a silver platter the apple shiny between her lips.

Her father had just been murdered an apparent break-in gone badly. It was devastating her whole world had come crashing down around her in a million pieces. There was no one to hold her hand and whisper that it would be okay that life would go on.

It was painful, the worst discomfort she had ever felt before. At that time she needed it, the physical pain erased the mental pain of losing him. Nnoitra didn't care if it had been her first time, he hadn't cared if she had shed tears. Nothing seemed to matter to him.

His fingers buried into her thick hair, his hold on her now almost agonizing. He roughly pulled her body up flush against him his mouth finding hers in a heated kiss. His teeth grazed her lips his tongue forcing its way between them.

Her body was already circling that pinnacle any moment she would be thrown into delirious pleasure made even more pronounce by the pain that came before it. She didn't know when he had pulled off her night gown but one of his hands were now cupping her breast, his fingers roughly pulling at her nipples.

"Fuck..." he groaned burying his head in the crook of her shoulders, his nails dug into the skin of her hips as he felt the first wave of his orgasm crash into him. It was always so overwhelmingly devastating when he finally found release. Maybe it was just because of the woman who lay whimpering beneath him, carefully trying to hide the satisfaction of her own orgasm.

He emptied himself in her listening to the ragged breaths that came from both of them. She never made a sound anymore, always laid there quietly as if he didn't quite exist, like it was some sort of surreal dream. But he could feel it in her body, the way she tightened so perfectly around his cock.

Maybe it would be the same with another woman after all she was just a set of tits and a pussy, but then again he didn't have the patience for other woman. Not that she was anything to him, he hadn't had to chase her she knew what kind of man he was, what he did. She had no reservations or misgivings that this meant anything to either of them.

She pushed against him and Nnoitra got up, having forgotten that she was under him. He rose to his feet taking in a deep breath brushing the loose strands of his long dark hair from his face. Quickly he began to put on his discarded clothing. He heard rustling on the bed and turned to see her pull the blankets up over her naked form.

"You are back at it." She whispered and he could hear the disapproving over tones so clearly in those few words.

"Forget it." He replied tersely, pulling his shirt over his head. He knew she could see the large scars that littered his body, the fresh wound that hadn't quite healed across his chest.

"I thought you were gonna try, you were doing so well." she started her voice barely audible her fingers running through her long hair then sighed dejectedly, "whatever Nnoitra, just leave I have work in the morning." He knew she felt like some kind of cheap whore and him lying to her was just the cherry on top.

He didn't need to be told twice, he turned away from her and strode out of her bedroom. He had a key to her home, one that he had made himself. He had used it many times, even before they started fucking. Had come and gone nearly every night for a week mapping out the floor plans, tracing every step he would make when the time came.

He had watched her many times interacting with his mark, preparing him dinner and spending nights watching TV curled up on the couch with him. He had thought them to be lovers at first, their exchanges having a closeness that was more than one of friendship.

He began following her too, learning her routine, when she would be out of the house, when would be the best time to make his move. She worked at a hospital mostly during the day, sometimes on call if they needed her. She seemed to be oblivious to the dealings that he had with the criminals he dealt with. Sooner or later he must have known that someone would want his head for the corrupt way he ran his courtroom.

It was only after he had murdered him that he realized they were not lovers, but father and daughter. At that point it really didn't make any difference, a job was a job. There couldn't be any remorse in this line of business, and usually he felt none. He would wipe the blood away, clean his clothes and go on to the next mark without another thought to the people left devastated in his wake.

That's how it has been since his parents were murdered, if it was so easy for someone to kill his parents who were true innocents why would it make any difference if he killed too? There wasn't any afterthought to him, who would take care of the scarred young boy who walks in to find both his parents brains splattered across the living room walls?

He had lived his life the way he wanted to, not giving anyone else's feelings any sort of thought. After the death of his parents he realized that getting involved with people was just an overture to the kind of pain he never wanted to feel again. But he couldn't seem to forget about her.

Nnoitra shook his head trying to push the thoughts of her from his mind, his bare apartment greeted him with a coldness he had gotten accustomed to. He wouldn't be able to sleep, so he would start working on Aizen's next hit. Maybe that would keep the little bit of sanity that he had left intact.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Gin frowned as he parked his car in the full lot. It must be a busy night there at Barry's Bare Angels. The name left something to be desired and conjured up images of a sleazy man with angels chained nakedly to his side. Truthfully he didn't know what he was doing here, well he did but there were no feelings behind his motivation.

As he walked in he realized it wasn't as seedy as it appeared from the outside. It was tastefully decorated, and the girls were all relatively attractive. He took a seat closer to the bar and turned his attention to the stage.

"Ya know I don't do that anymore, I'm retired." Gin groaned into his cell phone having already known what this call would be about the moment he had seen the number pop up.

"Can you just do me a favor, of course I will pay you your regular fee plus a hefty bonus."

He didn't need the money, he had so much he didn't know what the hell to do with it. "It's not about the money."

"It's always about money." The other man paused for a moment and there was a muffled conversation on the other end. "Well if not for the money do it for a friend?"

If he could call him that, Aizen was the type that kept friends. He considered everyone an enemy until you proved yourself to be something other. "Who is it?" Gin got up quickly and pulled out a pen and paper to jot down the details.

"She'll be an easy target-" Aizen started.

"She?" Gin interrupted, in all the years he had worked with him his targets had always been men. There was a stigma around murdering woman that didn't sit well with him.

"Yes. She won't be missed by anyone. Her parents are dead and she has no living relatives. Just turn on your charm and a slut like that would easily follow you home and then get rid of her. The details aren't really that important, it could be an accident or murder I don't really care, just get rid of her."

A slut you say? Gin had to suppress his laugh, so this was about a refused advance? But was he really gonna kill a woman just because she wasn't interested in Aizen? It seemed kind of a trivial thing to do. "So ya want her dead for no apparent reason?"

"I have my reasons, if you don't do it I can have someone else take care of her. I just figured you would make it quick and painless unless you prefer me asking Nnoitra…?"

"I'll do it." No woman deserved to be handled by Nnoitra, he took a sick pleasure in killing and he could only imagine what kind of gruesome death would befall her.

"Great, I'll fax you the rest of the details." ~~

The music ended and the dancer on stage collected her bills and disappeared behind the large curtain. The DJ announced the next girl to take the stage and he imagined his target walking out dressed in some ridiculous over sexual costume. But instead a brunette pranced out and immediately her blouse was gone.

She knelt before a man who was waving a bill and pulled her breast out rubbing them in his face. He could never see himself in that position, knowing that this woman was probably a mother doing this for a kid she had stashed somewhere.

"What can I get for you hun?" a sultry voice broke through his thoughts.

"I would say you, but I don't think ya are on the menu." Gin replied taking in her features, lush strawberry blonde hair, and full sensual lips.

"Unfortunately no I am not." She leaned over his table her breast on an even more prominent display, "But I can start you off with a drink."

"I'll take a scotch, on the rocks." He pulled out his wallet. "Keep the change ok?" he placed the note between her breast and she smiled seductively at him her perfectly mascaraed eye lashes fluttering at him.

"Thanks hun, I'll be back in a few." She turned and headed off towards the bar, her backside just as alluring as the front. He took this opportunity to glance at his cellphone. Even in this low light he could tell that she was his mark.

Something told him this was something more than a lovers tiff or unrequited feelings. He searched the crowded club and found her at another table, giggling and flirting with another patron. He knew that Aizen was married but he had never met her, all the times he had visited he never managed to catch a glimpse of her.

"Here you are sweetie," she handed his drink to him and briefly their fingers brushed each other's. "If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." She flashed him a wide smile and then disappeared into the throng of people.

Now his curiosity was piqued, why was a gorgeous woman like her doing working in a strip club in the middle of nowhere? She seemed worldly not like the country bumpkins this state conjured to mind. Unless she was on the run. Maybe she already knew Aizen was after her?

He sipped his drink, the alcohol warming his throat as it slipped past his lips. He was going to poison her, which was the most humane way he could think of to kill her. She'd go home feel a bit under the weather and pass out never to awaken again. It was relatively painless and there would be no trace of the poison in her system when her body was found.

"You want a refill?" she magically appeared next to his table with another drink in her hand.

"Ya really taking care of me tonight." He flashed her an equaling charming smile and she giggled.

"You're kinda cute." She replied with a wink.

"Ya got kids at home? Putting yourself through college? What's your story? You don't seem like the type of girl that would be working here. You can give me the short version here or the long version over a lap dance?" he pulled out four more large bills and held them up to her.

She laughed seemingly genuinely amused, "Nothing like that." She quickly slid the bills out of his fingertips and stuffed them down the front of her blouse. "I'm not a stripper so I don't do lap dances. I'm just a waitress." She turned on her heels and walked away.

He watched her retreating form as it disappeared behind the bar and into another room. He'd have to find another opportunity to drug her, she knew how to work men up he could tell. Maybe she had led Aizen on and he couldn't get over her.

He must have been sitting there for an hour before he realized he had been sitting there for an hour. She hadn't come back to his table, but seemed to avoiding him. Every now and then she would glance back in his direction but she didn't come over.

"Would you like another drink?" another woman came over, she was nowhere as pretty.

"No thank you." He replied rising from his seat. He knew where she was staying but he didn't really like to be anywhere during the scene of the crime, maybe he'd catch her in the parking lot. He walked out the cold air feeling refreshing against his skin.

Gin climbed into his rental car and pulled out the syringe he had hidden in his front coat pocket. One syringe of this would kill her, half would send her into a comatose state. He was having some reservations with this hit, he had never killed a woman before purposely. Sure there had been a few who were stupid enough to be caught in the crossfire, even after he had given them warnings.

Those women didn't lay on his conscious any more than the men he had taken out. But to kill an unsuspecting woman, who for no reason he could fathom, had riled the ire of a dangerous man like Aizen. He fiddled with the small kit for a moment rethinking his plan. There was a certain level of curiosity that he never really had for any of his marks, but her she played with his mind and all the different scenarios of how she ended up on Aizen's shit list was fascinating to him.

Gin knew that taking that kind of interest in her was dangerous, it made him want to solve that little mystery instead of burying it. Maybe he wouldn't kill her just yet, maybe he would drug her and get to the bottom of it before offing her? That was a lot of maybes that he wasn't supposed to be considering. Could it be that he had fallen into some kind of trap as Aizen had? Yea, it was a trap consisting of a pretty face and a seductive body.

He grinned to himself at that thought, women like that were a dime a dozen though, he was only interested in her because Aizen wanted her dead. There wasn't much he could do but wait for the bar to close and for her to head home. It was early still only about one a.m., they wouldn't be closing for another four hours.

Gin searched through the suitcase on the passenger seat for a less lethal poison, maybe some chloroform or xenon? He decided on the latter which he could easily inject into her system instead of having to corner her and basically force the chloroform into her face.

The door to the club opened and she walked out dressed in a well-worn jacket and fitted jeans. He expected a bouncer to follow her out to make sure she safely got to her car, but he was surprised when the door slammed behind her. She pulled her jacket closer to her her eyes scanning the parking lot once before she started walking.

This was his opportunity, she didn't seem to notice him as he approached her from behind, her steps brisk and sure footed as she crossed the parking lot. Before she had a chance to reach for her keys, he pulled her into his arms restraining both hands with one of his.

"What do you want from me?" her voice was panicked but very concise, "if you are here to kill me just get it over with." Yes this was very interesting indeed.

"If you insist." Gin replied, not to gently sticking the syringe into her exposed neck, almost instantly her body became relaxed in his arms. He threw her limp body into the back seat of his car somewhat pleased at the turn of events.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Orihime knocked several times before using her key to enter her manager's home, they had a meeting later today with another agency but before that they would have lunch to discuss the details. It was a decent living, at least it helped pay the bills. She hadn't quite gotten so famous that people recognized her on the street, but she had done a few big name products.

"Don?" she called out as she walked into his home. "Are you here?" his car was outside so she knew he was still home, maybe he was in the bathroom. There was no rush she had made it there in plenty of time. Maybe she would have a little snack while he finished whatever he was doing.

She made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water suddenly feeling parched. She was in the middle rummaging through his fridge when she heard a loud crash. Hesitantly she looked up, maybe he had just dropped something. It happened to her often, she was a little bit clumsy.

There was another loud crash and then a loud shriek. Orihime headed towards the noise, he was old, maybe he was having a heart attack or he had fallen and was seriously injured. She quickened her steps throwing open each door hoping to find him okay. The last door she opened she froze in the doorway her voice dying in her throat.

Don was sprawled on the floor blood seeping from his lips, his eyes staring unblinkingly towards the ceiling. There was a tall man in the corner his attention focused solely on her, his gun pointed directly at her chest.

Where the strength came from to push herself off the wall and run came from she didn't know but she didn't stop until she was blocks away from Don's home. She didn't even bother getting into her car, it would have taken her too much time to find her keys. When she was a safe distance away she called the police shakily she recounted what she saw and where to find his dead body.

She made a call to her sister but there was no answer. The police asked her to stay where she was only if it was safe and a car would be there to retrieve her. The only thing she could think about in the whole frenzy of events is the look on that man's face as he held the gun on her. ~~

Orihime sighed switching off the tv and getting up from the couch. It had been almost two months since she had witness the death of her manager, almost two months since she had spoken to her sister. She wasn't sure what she had thought would happen when she ran away from the gruesome scene. Maybe the cops would catch him and take him to jail and she would continue her life as before.

There was something to be said about naivety, it really did ruin her life. When the police arrived there was no gun man, there was no evidence of a break-in just a dead body and her finger prints all over his kitchen. So they arrested her and charged her with his murder even though there was no murder weapon and no clear motive on her part.

All the money she had planned to save had gone to lawyer fees, Rangiku had even taken up a second job to try and earn a little more money to pay for their public defender lawyer who didn't seem to do anything but dig her deeper into a hole she couldn't get out of.

That's when everything seemed to turn around, miraculously a very well-known and high profile lawyer took her case. He didn't ask for money he said his services were already taken care of. Within a few weeks she was out of jail and back at home with her sister. The charges pending investigation for now so she was a free woman for the time being.

And then the shit really hit the fan, she realized her freedom came with a price. Matsumoto suddenly disappeared leaving all her personal belongings at their home, if she ever wanted to see her again she had to get married to his client, the man that had hired him to represent her.

He would make this whole thing disappear the charges would be dropped and her sister would be safely returned to her and she could go back to her normal life. She was left with no choice, the police didn't believe that she hadn't murdered Don, why would they believe this?

So here she was, in some large mansion with no contact with the outside world at all. She never did get to see Rangiku again and it only dawned at her then that he might've had her killed too. "Would you like something to eat?" one of the young maids asked as she walked past the large kitchen.

"No, thanks." She replied heading towards the back yard. It was like a posh penitentiary, whatever she could desire was on hand, she had free access to everything but she wasn't free. There was a ten foot security gate around the premise with only one way in and out. All the workers there lived on the grounds, only allowed to leave one day a week.

As she passed by his downstairs office she heard grunting and the lascivious moans of a woman. She had learned the hard way not to open doors around this place without knocking. Aizen had one of the maids bent over his desk, his larger frame nearly overshadowing her petite frame. Their eyes had met and he had smirked pulling up the girls face roughly and kissing her lips.

They were married in name only, to protect him just in case the detectives wizened up and did some actual detective work. He didn't seem to have any interest in her sexually never really paying much attention to what she did. All she wanted was to get out of there, she had spent most of her time there jogging around the grounds trying to find a crack in its defenses.

Today there were gardeners outside working on keeping the immaculate scapes just that. They watched as she walked by nodding in her direction and then returning back to work. She smiled back at them and took a seat beneath the gazebo where she had a good view of the front gates.

"Good morning ma'am." One of the gardeners greeted her as he began clipping the hedges next to her.

Orihime turned her attention to him briefly trying to map his face. He must be new, she hadn't seen him before, "good morning. I'm Orihime." She replied with a bright smile.

He smiled back although he didn't supply his name. he went back to working on the hedges although she could feel his eyes on her ever so often. He stayed close by her throughout the whole hour she spent reading her book. Working on one side and then the other but always within sight.

It was a bit odd, usually the workers kept their distances from her. Being as polite as possible to her without really interacting with her. She finally became tired of feeling as if he was constantly watching her so she set her book down and went for a walk. She looked back half expecting to see him following her but he was nowhere in sight.

She sighed feeling somewhat relieved his constant scrutinizing was unnerving her and she couldn't concentrate on the book that was in her hand. That wasn't the reason she had come out there in the first place, she was supposed to be planning her escape.

Orihime paused to catch her breath on the eastern side of the house, she hadn't realized she had been walking that fast, she had nearly made a lap around the house. She gasped and straightened instantly as the new gardener cornered her, so she was right he was out of place.

"Touch me and I'll scream." She said before he could make a move for her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." He replied his voice very curt but gentle. "My name is Ishida Uryū, your sister-"

"Matsumoto, she's alive?" she interrupted him, barely able to contain her optimism.

"Currently yes, she is safe." He took a step back from her adjusting his glasses on his straight nose. "Do not worry, very soon you will be reunited with her." He pulled his hat from his head and in the folds of the underside he pulled out his badge. "I work for the C.I.A."

He held it up for her to examine and she pulled it from his fingers looking over the neatly dressed man in the picture. She glanced up at his grime covered face, he was dirty but it was him. "How did you find me? I thought I was gonna be trapped here forever."

"I'll explain everything at a more opportune time, but for now you should return inside." She handed back his badge and he hid it under his cap again. "It's not wise for you to be out here alone."

She nodded not sure of what he meant by that but if he was here to save her she would do whatever he asked her to do. She didn't know what else to say to him so she turned and made her way back inside, she could feel his dark eyes on her as she closed the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far. also I don't currently have a beta-er so there might be some errors just pretend they are not there ^_^;;

A/N: This chapter does feature a mild lemon so be warned.

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

Kisuke motioned for the rest of his team to get into place, he would enter the room by himself and they would give him a few minutes before rushing in afterwards. After all one man was easier to go undetected then ten, they spread out ostensibly disappearing into the overcast shadows of the large hallway.

They received a tip from a very credible source that something big was going down and one of their most wanted would be there unsuspecting and ready to be caught red-handed. Typically he was an office man, being the director of that unit he mostly did paper work and make sure all assignments were completed and deadlines met. But once in a while he liked getting back out in the field, feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins in the middle of all the action.

He took a deep breath his fingers grasping the trigger of his small firearm tightly, if possible they needed him to be brought in alive. There was a shit long list of crimes that they knew he committed and a shit long list that they had a hunch was also his handi-work. That and the hundreds of family members that wanted some kind of justice for their loved ones and closure for themselves.

As quietly as he could he turned the handle of the door and pushed it open until he could see what was happening on the inside. The room appeared to be empty, but appearances could always be deceiving. Kisuke paused as he heard a muted rustle and then another. He crept farther into the room his trained eyes scanning the darkness for the source. As he neared the other side of the room the noise became louder and it seemed like it was coming from the open door that led to the large walk-in closet.

The instant he stepped into the dark closet he knew something was wrong, first of all this was a woman and they were in the closet, nowhere close to his bed. She seemed oblivious to him as he crept closer placing the barrel of his gun against the bare skin of her back. She froze dropping the jewelry she had been stuffing into the small pouch around her waist. "Turn around very slowly." he whispered taking a moment to cock his gun just in case she got any bright ideas.

Before she even fully spun around he knew who it was. "Urahara." she whispered stunned. Her hazel eyes widened and her lips formed a perfect little 'o'.

"What are you doing here? Please don't tell me you've added murder to your repertoire." he hated to even say the words but at this point he didn't know. It had been years since he had last seen her and on the path she had been headed it was a possibility.

"Murder? I'm just here to steal some gems." she answered subtly pushing the pouch into the pockets of her dark pants. "I should ask you the same thing? Since when does Mr. big shot boss do the dirty work?"

"We received a tip that there would be an attempt on the senators' life tonight, someone we've been trying to catch for the past two years." he wasn't sure why he was explaining this to her but it relieved him somewhat that she had no idea what was going on.

"That can't be..." she started then stopped mid thought, "I have nothing to do with that." she sounded sincere and maybe it was foolish of him but he was going to give her the benefit of a doubt.

"Leave the jewelry and go, no one will know you were here, just-"

"Sir we have a situation" Shinji's curt voice interrupted him in the small ear piece he wore, "Sasakibe was shot."

"Get out of here now." he muttered to Yoruichi, she nodded emptying the little bit of jewels she had collected back into the drawer and pushing past him. She headed towards the window and he headed towards the door. He glanced back once at her retreating form before closing the door behind him. "Where is your locale? Have all exits blocked and eyes on every possible escape route." he was sure that Yoruichi could take care of herself and she would make it off the grounds safely.

Sasakibe was shot, but not fatally and there was no sign of the shooter. The senator had not been on the property he was half-way across the country with his wife. Well this hadn't quite turned out how he had expected it to, they were still nowhere closer to catching Tosen and one of his best men was injured. The bright side if any, he did get to see Yoruichi again, after five years she hadn't changed at all.~~

Kisuke loosened the tie at his throat and placed his hat on the hat rack, three hours later and he was beat. Sasakibe was discharged from the hospital, most of the paper work typed up. The only thing he hadn't had a chance to do was stop and think. What was Yoruichi doing there and why had his source lied? There was no way it could be just a coincidence that she would rob the senator's mansion the day Tosen was supposed to kill him. It just didn't add up at all.

His bedroom light was off and for the second time that night he drew his gun. A trick he learned, criminals usually turn out the light even if it was on to begin with. He really wasn't in the mood for more action tonight but what could he do just say 'fuck it' and go back to work?

"You're late." she didn't turn around just threw him a sexy glance over her shoulders. "Did ya get your guy?" she asked pulling the sleeves of her shirt down her arms. Her fingers went to the belt at her waist and began to work the buckle loose.

"What are you doing here?" Déjà vu if he ever felt it before. He wasn't complaining, if she wanted to stand in his bedroom naked who was he to stop her? She had a stunning body and a face to match, her brown skin seemed to glisten in the moonlight as she finished undressing.

"A thank you for earlier" she replied reaching for him, running her fingers beneath his shirt.

"Oh is that all?"

"Of course, what other reason would there be?" she didn't give him a chance to answer as she pulled him close planting her lips against his. The first contact between them ignited the simmering fire that always seemed to erupt whenever she touched him. He lost all train of intelligent thought and his body went into auto pilot helping her strip him of his clothes.

They franticly made their way to the bed, he moved his hands to her breasts, caressed them, tasted them, pulled her nipples into his mouth, had his tongue glide over them, round them, sucked on them, made love to them with his tongue. Yoruichi's breathing was getting heavy her hands tangling in his shaggy blonde hair.

Kisuke moved his hands down to explore the rest of her body. She had a full, round butt, tight and firm, her legs were long and slim and dressed in some type of stocking, that she hadn't given any effort to removing.

She bit his earlobe, left a trail of bites and kisses down his neck, sliding her hands over his hairless chest, over his flat, hard belly. He held his breath, and didn't dare to do anything but let his hands rest on her thighs. Her hand wrapped itself around his cock Urahara closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of having her fingers jerk him off.

She didn't look at him she was too busy concentrating on his nipples. She flicked each one with her tongue as he had done to hers. He moaned and she threw him a coy look from beneath her lashes, with how sexually frustrated he was already that look nearly made him blow his load.

She must have realized it was getting too much for him because she suddenly straddled him, guiding the head of his cock to her opening. She slid down over it, impaled herself on him, and he grunted when her tight, moist folds encompassed him. He held her butt, caressed it, pinched it, and she rode him like she hadn't been fucked in months. She held onto his shoulders to steady herself. She was in control something he wasn't used to but he was beginning to like.

Yoruichi seemed to be oblivious to the entirely erotic image that she was providing him.  
He wet his fingers and guided them between her folds rubbing her clit; watching in fascination as the double stimulation pushed her over the edge. She came hard on him. Her pussy tightening up around him, and she hid her face against his shoulder, muffling her cry of passion. Kisuke finally let himself go pulling her hard against his cock as he came in her. ~~

Sometime later he was awakened by movement bedside him. "You're not staying the night? We can go another round or two if ya want."

She shook her head her long hair cascading about her as she did so, "I have work to do." She was glorious under the soft moonlight the light skimming over her naked breasts.

"Of course." He really wanted to be snide and correct her, stealing wasn't a job. He sighed trying to get comfortable in the now empty bed. "Rain check then?" He asked watching her quickly get dressed.

"I told you, this was just a thank you." She leaned over and placed a quick kiss to his parted lips. Before she could pull away he buried his hand in her hair deepening the kiss.

Don't get him wrong he knew they weren't together any longer, but he had to have some kind of souvenir just in case it was another five years before he could touch her again.

"Be careful Yori." he said when she finally pulled away, her lips made even more tempting from his kiss. "you know where to find me if you need me."

"I'm a big girl." she replied mockingly and grabbed her small bag on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tōshirō frowned as he took a seat in the back of the loud bar he was supposed to meet his contact. He would know him by the black and white cap he would be wearing. A waitress came over to him a curious smirk on her brightly painted lips, "aren't you a little too young to be in here?"

"No." Was the simple answer he gave to her then essentially ignored her, she scoffed offended and walked off.

Ten minutes later there still was no sign of his contact, he was about to call it quits and head back to base. However there was a girl who seemed to be very fixated on him. From the moment he had taken that seat she had kept her eyes on him.

It wasn't strange for women to hit on him, apparently his turquoise eyes and stark white hair was such a striking combination women found it irresistible. He didn't give too much thought to his good looks because he wasn't looking for hook ups or relationships. It just wasn't something that was a major concern for him at the moment.

She took another sip of her drink her eyes meeting his, the tip of her tongue ran across her bottom lip slowly, deliberately. She was dressed like most of the other women that occupied the bar, a second skin ensemble that barely skimmed her thighs and clung to her small firm breasts.

She looked under age, in a place like this she probably was. She was pretty with large grey eyes and full lips, she knew she was desirable and flaunted it. Maybe she was a prostitute looking for her next trick to turn, she was barking up the wrong tree.

He must have been watching her too closely because she got up drink in her hand and headed over to him. She definitely got the wrong impression.

"Hi," she said loud enough for him to hear over the pulsating music. "Are you here alone?"

Tōshirō didn't answer maybe she would get the hint? "My name is Hina, but you call me whatever you want." She said trying to be seductive, but it just came off as being fake.

He was wrong about her, there was no way she could be a pro, the way she spoke was awkward and forced. Her voice held a vibrancy he wasn't accustomed to hearing.

"Not much of a drinker?" She asked trying again to catch his attention.

"No and I'm not looking for a whore either." He replied coolly, wondering what she really wanted from him. Usually that would be a cue for her to leave but instead she smiled nonplussed.

"I give amazing head and I don't charge a lot. 50 dollars and I'll let you fuck me raw." Hearing those words in that voice was sacrilegious. She laid her small hand on top of his gently rubbing the pad of her finger against his skin, "since you're cute I might even swallow."

What the hell was going through his mind at that moment? The possibility of fucking her bareback was not as appealing as having her moaning his name in that damned innocent voice of hers.

"Not interested." Toshiro replied pulling his hand away from her touch. "I'm sure there is someone here that'll take you up on that generous offer."

Instead of getting mad or throwing her drink in his face as he had thought she flashed him a wide and , he might be imagining it, genuine smile. She walked away disappearing into the mix of people on the dance floor.

Fuck if his mind wasn't still on her, he'd save that mental picture in his mind and take care of it when he got home. Right now it seemed as if his contact was a no-show and he had wasted valuable time for nothing.

He waited ten more minutes before he got up to leave. On his way out he caught sight of Hina, she was pressed against the wall by a man nearly twice her age. He turned away disgusted by the thought that she was that corrupt. Against his better judgment he glanced back at her she wasn't smiling her face was a mask of pure fear as she tried to push the larger man off of her petite body.

He knew he would regret this, every fiber in his being was screaming for him to turn away and leave her to her potential trick. But instead he found himself at her rescue pulling her from the man's arms.

She clung to him her small body shaking almost violently, what kind of whore was afraid of a John's advances?

"You got ta problem?" The man slurred turning angrily to Tōshirō, "is she your bitch?" He was obviously drunk and that statement alone made him realize why she had been so terrified.

If he wanted to he could knock him out cold with one expertly placed punch, but it wasn't worth it to draw attention to himself. He grasped Hina by the hand and turned to walk away.

"Didn't you hear me kid?" The larger man bellowed grabbing his shoulder roughly.

In the blink of an eye he was on the floor clutching his mid-section coughing violently, he was very lucky Tōshirō could have just as easily killed him for putting his filthy hands on him.

"Let's go." she said pulling on his arm. As she led them towards the exit he caught a glimpse of his contact watching the scene intently from the sidelines. Something bothered him about the way he was watching them, "forget about him."

They left speeding away in his small nondescript car, he had no clue what the hell he was doing or why the hell he hadn't just left her there.

"Thanks" she finally said her voice even softer than before.

"Where are you staying?" He was definitely out of his mind.

"Well...hm... I don't really have a place I'm staying. When I get some money I usually just crash at a motel." She glanced out the window with a sigh. "You can just let me off anywhere. Unless you..." she let her sentence trail dropping her hand to her barely clothed thigh.

No he wasn't gonna take her up on her offer but he also wasn't just gonna push her out on the street. He had cash, he'd set her up in a hotel for the night and then forget about her.

She took the hint and gave up trying turning her attention to the bustling streets they sped by. He pulled up to a decent looking hotel and got out she followed her large eyes scrutinizing the tall building.

She didn't speak the whole time he spent talking with the service desk or as they rode the elevator to the fifth floor. The room was amazing, huge king size bed in the middle large flat screen tv mounted against the opposite wall.

"This must have cost a fortune." She said in awe coming out of the massive bathroom. "I've never stayed in a joint this classy before." She came over to him a coy smile on her lips. "What do you wanna do first?"

"Nothing." Which was a lie, he wanted to push her to the bed and fuck her senseless, "here, keep your legs closed for one night." He set down the room key and a stack of bills on the table.

She came up behind him pressing her body against his, one hand rested on his chest, "I don't need your charity." Her hand slid lower going for the belt of his jeans.

It all happened so fast he felt a tiny prick against his back, she whispered something close to his ear and then his grasp of consciousness dissipated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The blood didn't bother him at all or the pleading, what bothered him was the clean-up. He was not usually neat, but then again he never took the jobs that require meticulous execution. Tomorrow his client would be going to trial, if this witness doesn't show there would be no case against him.

And so there he stood in the middle of a bare apartment with a dead man staring at him glassy eyed. He could start a fire but the whole building would go down which would kill lots of innocent people blah blah blah , or he could just leave the body there.

He was never good at the disposal part, most of the times he was paid to do it messy, usually as a warning or just for the hell of it. Kenpachi groaned and walked to the back bedroom, it was cliché and stupid but he'd have to make it look like a break in gone bad.

That was a feat since there was hardly any furniture in the apartment and nothing at all that looked to be worth anything more than a few bucks.

He paused in the mix as he heard yelling coming from the apartment next door. These walls must be paper thin cause he could make out most of what they were saying.

They were fighting about money, well considering the neighborhood he wasn't surprised. He listened a while longer bored of the prospect of knocking shit over for no reason.

It was a variable soap opera, apparently there was no money for the bills and for the corrective surgery that the daughter needed, the mom blamed his lousy job and the dad blamed her for a lack of a job. In the midst of all the yelling he could hear said daughter crying her eyes out. A door slammed and then everything went quiet, well that ended pretty quickly.

Sometime later Kenpachi exited the now ransacked apartment the dead body slumped on the floor in the hallway positioned just so that it looked like he was running away when he was shot. It was plausible especially in this dump.

He pulled his car keys from his pocket as he stepped out in the night air, he had parked a few blocks away just to be safe. Although if he got caught there wouldn't be anything to pin him to the crime and not much they could do to hurt him.

As he neared his car he caught sight of a young girl awkwardly walking down the street, it was close to four in the morning so it was a peculiar scene. She stopped at the edge of the block then turned around and started back towards him.

He watched her curiously as she hobbled closer and closer, he realized she was walking strangely because her legs were encased by metal braces. She smiled at him as she passed by her round cocoa eyes sparkling from unshed tears, he didn't smile back as he got into his car.

He watched her silently as she made her along the dark street. She was going awfully slow and he could hear her sniffles echoing down the alley. Pitiful. His car roared to life and he gunned the engine.

She stopped to stare as he drove by and their eyes met again. At that moment he knew he was gonna do something stupid and impulsive, he pulled up to her on the side of the road and stopped.

"Ya wanna ride?" His voice came out gruffly even though he was trying to sound not as must look weird cause it felt weird, some random hooded man pulling up to a young girl in the middle of the night. He'd have a hard time explaining his innocent intentions.

"You aren't going to kidnap me are you? I'm not good for anything and I'm probably way older than what you are interested in."

Kenpachi chuckled, this girl had some mouth on her, "walk then." He replied with a shrug and cranked the engine. She turned her back on him and did just that shuffling along just as slowly as he crept behind her with his high beams outlining her small figure. They were still at least two blocks away and she paused turning with a frown on her face.

"Fine," she yelled over the rumble of the care engine. She made her way to the passenger's side "I'm Yachiru." She offered as she slipped in pressing herself against the door. "I forgot how tiring walking was."

"Opposed to what?" before she even put her seat belt on or was situated comfortably he sped off.

"My wheel chair." She replied indifferently as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. They drove the short distance in silence and she laughed as he stopped the car, "should I be creeped out that you know where I live?"

That's right he had totally forgotten what he was doing there. "Get out kid." He murmured realizing that he was getting caught up in a sob story waiting to happen.

"I'm not a kid." She groaned maneuvering her legs stiffly pulling one out and then the other before struggling for a moment to get her balance.

"Next time don't just get into a car with a stranger. They could be dangerous." Like him, but he wasn't the type to prey on unsuspecting young girls. She looked like she had it rough to begin with why make it worse?

She regarded him strangely for a second and he could tell she was wondering if she had just managed to escape the clutches of a pervert. She slammed the car door and stepped away, "anyways thanks." Then she was gone behind the large double doors of the apartment building. He watched that empty spot for a moment then took off.~~


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: sorry about the late update. There is a lemon in this update and also some course language.

A/N: I've decided to change where I'm going with the Kenpachi and Yachiru plot so please disregard that previous scene. I will be updating that chapter and removing it.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far. Also I don't currently have a beta-er so there might be some errors just pretend they are not there ^_^;; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A/N: I do not own any characters or bleach they belong to kibu Tito.

* * *

A cat screeched somewhere off in the distance and Rukia glanced up, she really needed to give it up. Technically the case was already solved the culprit was spending the rest of his days behind jail, it had really been open and shut. But she couldn't help feeling that she was missing something, it was right there but she just couldn't decipher the clues.

Just sitting in the parking lot of the apartment complex probably wasn't doing her any favors either, she needed to go back in to the scene and do her own thorough investigation.

CSI might have dusted that place top to bottom but that didn't mean they couldn't have overlooked something. She wasn't supposed to be there but she figured today was her day off, how she wanted to spend it wasn't any business of the bureaus.

She locked up her small pick-up truck and casually made her way to his abandoned apartment. The police tape had already been taken down but the door was still unlocked.

The smell hit her the moment she walked in, that mixture of blood and the chemicals they used to clean. She should be used to it by now with how many cases she had worked on in her short career, but somehow it always seemed to overwhelm her.

Rukia began carefully scrutinizing the bathroom, where he was murdered, when a noise brought her attention to the bedroom. She hadn't told anyone that she was gonna be here, and to her knowledge CSI was through with collections.

She was silent as she rose to her feet her right hand going to the small handgun she had tucked beneath her jacket.

"If I wanted to kill you you would already be dead."

She turned towards the voice her gun already drawn. He was sitting on the bed his long legs stretched out in front of him. She had seen him before, she knew his face. A few weeks ago she was on the witness stand testifying against Atsuko. It had gone very well and she was about to step down when she saw him.

Even sitting he radiated a powerful energy that drew her focus his rust colored eyes bored into her from the opposite end of the courtroom. His light hair was uncharacteristically messy contrasting the serious look on his face. Their eyes met and he neither smiled, nor looked away.

She realized that each trial he watched her, not Atsuko. Rukia tried to have him tailed, or at least identified but he seemed to vanish into thin air when he stepped onto city pavement. She told Renji about him, but he told her not to worry too much.

"What are you doing here?" She asked boldly, after all she had a gun he didn't. She was the kind of girl who shot first then asked questions. "You work for Kurasaki am I right?"

A brief smirk flitted to his lips, "My boss is interested in you." Of course she knew who he worked for, Kurasaki was one of the biggest import export drug lords in the city.

The victim had been working for him but wanted out. He came to her trying to help her build a case against Kurasaki and she was so close to finding out his identity when he was murdered. "I'm not dirty so don't think you can buy me."

He laughed which surprised her, she pulled out her gun and pointed it directly at him. "Tell him to go to hell, I'm not backing down."

"Drop the gun Rukia and you might appreciate my offer."

She wasn't stupid, she didn't get this far in her career on pure luck. He was a good feet taller than her and maybe about close to twice her weight, physically he could take her but she was quick. As built as he was he was probably slow, but did she really want to take that chance?

Rukia put her gun back in the holster her fingers lingering hesitantly on it. She stared at him intent on burning his chiseled facial features into her brain just in case she lived through this.

"Good," he said. "You may have guessed why I have been following you."

She nodded, he was here to silence her just as he probably did to her contact. "Kurasaki put a hit on my head, and you are here to cash in."

The man's eyes narrowed but the corners of his mouth twitched. "That is up to you to decide."

He didn't elaborate instead he rose to his feet and Rukia instinctively shrunk back away from him. She had been right in her earlier assumption, he dwarfed her petite frame. "so what do you want from me?" she asked determined to stand her ground, she would say whatever he wanted her to but it wouldn't change her goals. Kurosaki was going down and she would be the one standing there when the smoke cleared..

"You don't seem to realize what kind of shit you are getting yourself into. He just wants to be left alone to go about his business. He is a contributing member of society he pays his taxes and all that. What is a simple side business to you?"

"A simple side business? He is the country's top drug manufacture and exporter, that doesn't quite fit the definition of a side business." She tried to keep her voice steady, although her body was in complete turmoil. If he was really here to kill her she would be powerless to stop him, and the worst part about it was that no one knew where she was. It might be days before her body was found and he would undoubtedly be long gone by then.

"In the eyes of the law this case has been solved, you are just grasping for straws. Drop it, leave the bureau or stay just stop looking for trouble." He was right in front of her now his gold-flecked eyes bearing down into hers. "I don't want to see you prying into anymore of Kurosaki's business understand?"

A chill ran down her spine at his words, she nodded mutely glued to that spot. He was completely serious she could see it clearly in his eyes, if he had to he wouldn't hesitate to murder her. She would just have to be more careful from now on. "Just one question." She said not certain why her voice was so unpleasantly shrill. She didn't wait for him to acknowledge her request before she continued, "You killed Hana didn't you, you've been following him from the beginning right? He thought it was Atsuko but it was really you."

He smirked showing a hint of his perfect white teeth, "correct, you put an innocent man behind bars. Congratulations Ms. Kuchiki."

Any hint of amusement left his features and once again his expression was stern "It would be a real shame to have to kill you." He ran one of his thick gloved fingers across her pale cheek, Rukia swallowed hard unable to break the contact "A real shame." He repeated and dropped his hand.

He was gone before she broke out of her stupor. She stood there for what felt like hours unable to move out of fear that he was still somewhere lurking, waiting for her. Finally she was in control of her body and her emotions, she took several deep breaths completely forgetting about investigating the crime scene.

She had to hurry back to headquarters and have a sketch drawn up even though she realized she almost certainly would never forget his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Shinji had a wide grin on his face, he was in an awesome mood. He didn't know how Jinta did it but that kid never failed. He was lying in wait for his unsuspecting prey to creep through the unlocked window.

She would silently make her way across the room her lithe body easily blending into the darkness. And then he would pounce. He had some ideas of what he wanted to do with her he just wasn't sure why.

Some people might say he was a tad bit delusional chasing after some girl who had almost killed him, he just liked to think of it as being thorough.

It had been almost two years since the first night they met. He had been on a team of six that would be guarding the prime minister during his trip to Russia. It was routine really and most of the trip had been uneventful.

The last night there they had attended a ball held in his honor. It seemed like it was gonna be another slow night so he had let loose a little, had a few drinks scoped out a few girls.

A blonde caught his eye only because she had been watching him, well not just him but his whole team. She looked young maybe late teens perhaps a daughter of one of the foreign dignitaries. She was dressed appropriately in a pair of black slacks and a cream colored blouse, but something about her stuck out.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked her as he approached. "That is if you are old enough."

She frowned at him her blue eyes narrowing slightly, "stop trying to corrupt a minor." She ground out rudely her attention not fully his.

"Well you were staring, I guess I got the wrong impression." She was definitely out of place, but he wasn't exactly sure why.

She rolled her eyes and side stepped him heading towards the staircase that led upstairs. He watched her even more intrigued when she turned to gaze back at him.

She disappeared up the stairs and he noticed the prime minister heading in that direction. Could it be they were meeting for a little frisky rendezvous? It was his civil duty to put an end to that before it started. After all the prime minister was a married man, having an affair with an under aged girl would definitely cause a career ending scandal.

"We may have a situation." He said into his communicator as he set down his drink and began to follow him. "Kensei meet me upstairs."

"What for?" came his gruff reply.

"Put down the beer for one moment, there might be trouble." Shinji answered grinning as he caught sight of the taller man pulling himself away from a bevy of women. Apparently being a secret agent was hot stuff.

"This better be important." It took him less than a minute to cross the crowded room.

"The prime minister is heading upstairs to most likely indulge in a little carnal activity—"

"So what does that have to do with us? You going up there to watch?"

"No," Shinji replied rolling his eyes, "you distract him and I'll check the girl out."

"Sure love cock blocking don't ya?" Kensei joked as they climbed the stairs. The prime minister stood poised outside of a bedroom door his hand on the doorknob.

"Mr. Takeo" Kensei called out to him, "we might have a problem, for your protection I need you to come with me." He led him away.

Shinji cautiously opened the door to the bedroom pausing just inside, the room was completely dark. The door swung shut behind him and he felt something hard press against the middle of his back. "You again?" She said her voice held the same note of annoyance as earlier. "Why can't you mind your own business?"

"I am." Before the last word escaped his mouth he swiped his leg behind him catching her off guard, he quickly grabbed the gun from her fingers and trained it on her. It was hard to see but he could just make out her cream colored blouse and blonde locks. With the gun still pointed to her he dragged her up by the front of her shirt and pulled her along with him towards the door.

"You really think it's gonna be that easy?" she asked and from somewhere, he didn't exactly see where, she pulled another gun and had it pressed against his chest. "I don't know how you made me, but one of us is not leaving this room. So you better be prepared to kill me."

Prepared to kill her? He really hadn't given that possibility any thought, he would have her arrested and she would go to jail the prime minister would be safe and he would be a hero, once again. Someone dying really didn't factor into his little scheme of events. But surely she wasn't really gonna kill him.

"I'm not gonna kill you, that's not my prerogative. But you are lucky you are a minor they might go easy on you." He flipped the light switch on surprised at how pretty she was. The lights downstairs must have been bad because she looked so much more attractive her large hazel eyes were captivating.

To his surprise she laughed, "I'll let you in on a little secret. I'm way older than I look."~~

She had shot him then point blank, he vaguely remembering telling Kensei to evacuate the prime minister and watching her disappear from the room.

It was a truly harrowing experience that had stuck with him, haunting him. And now he was gonna get his revenge. He certainly couldn't just shoot her like she did him, he didn't want to hurt her. She seemed a little feisty and free willed, if he wanted to mess with her the easiest way was to take away her freedom.

Maybe he was doing this for revenge maybe he was a masochist either way he was way over his head. His thoughts were interrupted by the billowing of the curtains as the window was slipped open.

She was dressed in all black her blonde hair pulled out of her face in twin ponytails. For a moment she paused and scanned the room before creeping towards him.

He could barely contain the giddiness that he was feeling that moment, maybe he was a little weird, he shouldn't be feeling like this when confronting his attempted murderer.

She was right above him now and he could see the glint of the moon light on the barrel of the silencer. He reached out quickly grabbing the gun from her hands and throwing it across the room.

She made a small grunt in surprise trying her best to free herself from his grip. Shinji pulled her down wrapping his long legs around her trapping her in his lap. He reached behind him beneath his pillow and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

Once he had her restrained he sat up and flipped on the lamp next to the bed. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she realized that there was no mark, no hundred grand just him.

But there wasn't any look of bewilderment, no surprise she just glared at him angrily as she struggled against the cuffs. "Who the hell are you?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Tōshirō woke up to a splitting headache and the bright sun shining directly in his face. He was completely naked and his right hand was cuffed to the post of the bed. Hina was curled up next to him her small breasts pressed against his arm.

What the fuck happened last night? She stirred next to him her brown eyes fluttering open slightly, she brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the sun as she sat up. "Morning." She whispered with a small smile kissing him on the lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked pushing her away with his free hand. She toppled over in front of him her completely naked body open to his view, she blushed pulling the blanket up against her. They had spent a night together but she was embarrassed of him seeing her naked? This was not making any sense. "Answer me."

She sighed and he could see that she was debating on what lie to tell him, she was apprehensive biting her lip as she shifted nervously beneath his gaze. "It's a long story."

She finally murmured getting up from the bed the blanket wrapped around her.

"Evidently I have plenty of time." He ground out wryly, shaking the arm that was handcuffed to the bed post. "What the fuck did you do to me?"

"I-I think I'd be more comfortable telling you when I am dressed." She grabbed her discarded clothes and fled to the bathroom.

The moment she left Tōshirō was off the bed searching for something to work the cuffs off. He found a pen in the nightstand and he broke it apart using the splintered pieces to pick the lock.

She must have taken his gun, but he wouldn't need it, he quickly dressed and was ready for her when she walked out. She looked refreshed the gaudy make-up washed away, he capitalized on her moment of confusion grabbing her. She let out a yelp of surprise but didn't try to fight him, "I can explain everything." She stated calmly, "I'm not your enemy, we are on the same side."

He didn't release her, "you have five minutes before I snap your neck."

She took a deep breath, "I work for a division of the FBI that works with the CIA when dealing with international intelligence."

"What were you doing at the bar? Why pretend to be a whore?"

"It was my cover, I had to get you out of there before your contact showed up. It was a trap. When he walked in I came over to proposition you. I had to say whatever I could to make you come with me. I hadn't expected so much resistance though."

"And what would that say of my character? I'm not in the habit of picking up strange women."

"I'm sorry I'm new at this." She suddenly stiffened in his arms, " I drugged you last night to make sure you didn't disappear on me but." Her voice took on a sort of choked quality, "I don't know how it happened but we, well." She swallowed hard and Tōshirō realized what she meant.

He didn't remember anything after her drugging him, no way could he have sex with her while so inebriated.

"I woke up and you were on me, I tried to stop you with the cuffs but-" she let her sentence trail." I didn't mean for it to happen."

"How do you work for the FBI and are so incompetent?" First he didn't know her from eve, all he had to go on was what she was telling him. She could be lying through her teeth for some ulterior motive. But that's not what he should be focused on.  
"So I was set up?"

"Yes and no, there is a traitor in your division, Ukitake did not want to take any chances so he contacted us."

"Why should I believe you?" His hold tightened on her. If there was a traitor in the division that would explain why Ukitake had refused to elaborate on this assignment.

The whole conversation had seemed a bit strange but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time but now the pieces were starting to fit together.

He had been working undercover for almost a year now as a runner for Ōmaeda. He was so close to getting into his inner circle when he was potentially made.

Long story short he was being watched for the supposed murder of an undercover FBI agent even though she was safe and sound enjoying a mini-vacation in Spain.

"I know you didn't kill Lisa. I'm here to help you. Look I'm sorry for last night, to be honest this was my first time on an assignment like this. I didn't think about the possible side effects of the drugs. I'm clean, as you already know."

"I don't know anything, for all I know you could be working for Ōmaeda." Everything was not adding up. The first thing she did was kiss him but then she was embarrassed of being naked in front of him.

A knock at the door immediately stopped their conversation, they both seem to realize that it may be trouble. "You answer the door, don't try anything." Tōshirō whispered into her ear.

She nodded cautiously and he released her disappearing out of the room. Hina took a deep breath and went to open the door. "Good morning, sorry to disturb. Is the owner of a black Nissan Sentra around?" Tōshirō could see him glance around the room.

"Oh, my boyfriend, yes he's in the bathroom can I take a message?" The man dressed in a blue and red staff uniform pushed himself into the room and slammed the door behind him.

Hina instinctively took a step back holding her arms in front of her face defensively, "what do you want from me?" She asked her voice trembling.

He pulled a gun on her shoving it in her ribcage," please don't hurt me!" She said trying to get away.

He grasped her by the shirt roughly pulling her towards him, he kept the gun pressed against her, "no sudden moves, keep your fucking mouth shut." He started dragging her along with him.

Toshiro couldn't hear anything but as he dragged her past the large dresser mirror he could see her lips moving but he wasn't sure what she was saying. He was proficient at lip reading but it was a stretch backwards. She was repeating a distinct four word phrase maybe "please don't hurt me!" As she had said earlier but he couldn't tell.

They reached the bathroom door and he threw her against the wall, he kept the gun trained on her but his attention on the door.

Hina threw a frantic glance in his direction as she rubbed her bruised shoulder. Toshiro decided then that she might not be trustworthy but he needed more time to figure everything out.

He fired a single shot to the back of the intruder and he went down easily letting out a loud shriek of pain. The gun he had been holding slid across the floor a few feet away, he turned obvious agony sketched on his face to look at Tōshirō. "Hitsugaya."

"Who sent you?" Tōshirō questioned helping Hina to her feet.

"Maybe you should ask your little girlfriend?" he choked out trying to get to his feet, Tōshirō kicked him square in the chest knocking him back into the door.

Hina behind him bristled her fingers grasping the back of his shirt tightly, "he must be working with Ōmaeda" she whispered, "he's not going to tell you. Just kill him."

There was a moments hesitance as Tōshirō thought about what she said, if she was FBI the proper protocol would be to take him in, you don't just kill a suspect without proper interrogation.

"Listen to the little whore." He sneered his lips twisting into a sick smirk. His eyes shifted to her as he reached for something in his front pocket.

Instantly Hina had left his side, picked up the forgotten gun and had fired three shots two in the chest and one in the head. Then she gasped dropping the gun as if it had burned her.

"I'm sorry...I thought...I thought he was reaching for another weapon...I didn't mean to do it." She was shaking and looked on the verge of crying.

For someone one who didn't mean to she did it awfully well, the first shot would have killed him. Toshiro knelt next to the dead man and searched his pocket.

There were two photographs one of him and one of a blonde with blue eyes that resembled Hina. She was peering over his shoulders her composure in check. "We really should get out of here."

She was right, if he knew where to find them no doubt Ōmaeda did also. Toshiro got up and went to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands.

When he returned she was rifling through his pockets, she stopped instantly turning to him, "no I.d." she was hiding something her eyes betrayed her, she was not a very good actress.

She seemed to be privy to some confidential information but that didn't mean she couldn't be a plant. He didn't trust her at all but he would go along with it for the time being until he could figure out exactly what the hell was going on.

"Let's go." She nodded, reaching for the gun she had discarded earlier. She tucked it into the waistband of her skirt and followed him out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Nnoitra took a deep breath, the noise and the lights suddenly becoming too much for him to handle. He was bleeding he could taste the blood from his split lip, his eye was slowly closing up from the swelling but he felt amazing.

Pain shot through him as he forwent the pointless hand raise from the ref and walked out of the dirt ring.

He had been stabbed in the back but he couldn't feel that, his chest burned with each breath from the new cut that had come so close to his heart.

Every time he stepped into the ring it could be his last, but so far he had been lucky. No, luck had nothing to do with it he was determined not to succumb to death like a failure.

Fuck, what was he doing with his life? He needed something to take his mind off of what a fuck-up he was. But so far nothing was working.

He didn't know how but he ended up standing outside of her bedroom, but there he was if only so she could fix him up again and send him back on his way. He didn't know when he became so dependent on her but he hated it, hated that it was the first place he thought of going.

He pushed open her bedroom door and she looked up at him from her book. She was so perfect, how could she exist in his life so flawless when everything else was so fucked up? She didn't say anything as she got up and came to him, her hand going to the fresh cut that was bleeding through his shirt. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

Did he imagine her saying that as she pulled him towards the bathroom? Why? Because it made him feel good to punch someone in the face so hard that he could hear their bones break.

He sat quietly while her gentle fingers cleaned each of his wounds. He didn't fidget as she sewn them up and bandaged each one. All the while chastising him as if he was a child.

He wanted to pull her down, bury his head between her breasts and fuck her silly. But he resisted the urge to touch her, as it was now he would probably lose himself too much and end up really hurting her

"I won't help you again." She said washing his blood from her hands, "I'm tired of it!" She crossed her arms in front of her, she was frustrated because it was a lie. If he was to come back again tomorrow in the same condition she would do the same.

"I'm serious Nnoitra, my heart can't take it."

He got up his frame towering over her, "fine. I don't need you. You were the one that came to me."

"Don't even-"

"Shut up." He interrupted her, he really didn't need the hassle. She was a good fuck but that was it, he was sick of her chastising and constant nagging.

"That's not fair Nnoi, how do you think I feel having to constantly see you like this?"

He pushed past her and headed towards the door, "I couldn't give two fucks about what you feel. What does it matter what I do with my body? I have to live with it."

"It matters because I care about you." She laid her hand on his arm to stop him from storming out, he shrugged it off. He grabbed her by the arm and turned to face her.

She looked afraid as if she knew what she had just done and was dreading the consequences.

"Don't start that bullshit with me!" His fingers dug into her skin, "we fuck that's it. You are an easy lay nothing more, so don't act like my fucking wife or my mother you are nothing to me." He released her pushing her away.

He slammed the door in the midst of her crying, better he do it now before she got any more stupid idealist hopes of them living happily ever after.

He had almost been sucked into that fantasy, her availability was something he could always count on. And he found himself relying on that, seeking her out just to know he could still feel something.

Maybe he would go back to the circuit and take the frustration of this situation out on some unfortunate sucker who managed to get stuck in the ring with him.

For the second time that night he ended up in the brawlers pub, he still hadn't made up his mind whether he was gonna get back in the ring or let his wounds have a chance to heal just a little.

"You came back." A brunette with tattoos covering one of her arms and a tank that didn't cover much approached him. "I saw your match earlier, you were amazing."

If he had a type she would be it, tall big tits just enough hips to grab hold to as he fucked her from behind. Maybe he would fuck her and prove to himself that all women were the same there wasn't anything special about her.

"Cut the bullshit, you wanna fuck?" He asked foregoing the niceties.

One perfectly arched brow rose in surprise or maybe amusement but then she smirked, "a man right to the point, my kind of guy."

They walked out heading towards the dark alley that led to his apartment. She pushed him against the wall rubbing her hard nipples against his chest her hands immediately going to the zipper of his jeans.

They kissed his lips rough and demanding, she gladly deepened the kiss pressing her tongue against his.

She tasted disgusting a mixture of alcohol and cigarettes that put him off instantly. Nothing like Nel, her face flashed before his eyes and he pushed the woman away.

He didn't want to fuck her, no amount of her stroking his cock would entice him to hardness. Fucking disgusting. He really had messed himself up this time.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She scoffed indignantly. He could barely make out her face in the dark but it didn't matter he didn't want to be touched by her nasty hands or mouth. "Your dick don't work or something?"

At that moment he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, her head bouncing off of it like a basketball ball. Her eyes closed and blood spurted from her parted lips. Her limp body slid to a heap on the dirty ground. He turned away from her spitting at his feet trying to get the taste from his mouth.

Slowly he made his way home, angry at himself for getting so involved with that bitch. He should have killed her when he had the chance.

Nnoitra paused outside his apartment door, there was someone in there. He half suspected it to be her patiently waiting for his return like some little puppy. But something told him it wasn't. Whoever it was was in for a real fucking rude awakening.

He swung the door open, "this isn't a bad time is it Mr. Gilga?" He got up from the lone chair "Oh where are my manners? My name is Kisuke Urahara."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Urahara walked in to work the next day feeling as if he'd had ten too many drinks the night before, he had a splitting headache that no amount of Advil was gonna cure.

Both Rukia and Renji were sitting at her desk pad and pencil in hand. Renji was very proficient at sketching suspects and usually took the task at hand. Rukia not so much, she was much better at catching the criminals.

"Morning" he said looking over her shoulder at the awkward man she had sketched, a frown came to his lips as he took a closer look.

"You didn't know you were a wanted hit man." Renji joked turning over his sketch of a young man with wild hair and piercing eyes.

Kisuke grinned, "I wasn't aware, maybe I should take the day off?"

"Naw, looks like Rukie's brain beat you to it. We need someone here that actually knows something."

Rukia rolled her eyes, "this is not funny. I've got some random hit man threatening to kill me and you guys are making jokes."

"Apparently he is not so random." Renji and Kisuke laughed.

"I'm going through a crisis here, I wasn't concentrating. Sorry sir."

Urahara just shrugged it off the laughter dying from his face, he scrutinized Renji's picture finding nothing familiar about the man. "He works for kurasaki?"

"Yes, he's been following me for the past month. He killed Hana and framed Atsuko."

"You have any evidence?"

"No, no physical evidence but he told me he did it. I know Atsuko is not an innocent man but he didn't kill Hana."

Here lied the dilemma, without hard evidence they wouldn't be able to do anything about overturning the judgment. But Atsuko was a well-known enforcer, he had a mile long list of murders he did commit this one was just the final nail in the coffin.

"So what are you planning?" Urahara asked knowing that she wouldn't drop it until the real killer was behind bars. Her persistence was one of the reasons he had drafted her to his team.

"I'm going to see this to the end and make sure he doesn't get away with it."

"Okay just be careful, would you like a detail?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself." She replied and the words brought back memories of the previous night when Yoruichi had uttered them.

"I'm sure you can too but don't leave Renji out of the loop, he is your partner."

"Yes sir." They both replied in unison and he took his leave to his office. There was a stack of paperwork for him to complete regarding last night's incident and a whole other stack that had been sitting there for about a week.

Neither of which he felt like working on with a dejected sigh he pulled the top folder off the week old pile and flipped it open.~~

It was a few hours later, he lost track of the time as he worked through the seemingly endless pile that his cell phone rang.

He was glad for a moments reprieve from the tedious reading and typing, he didn't recognize the number but his cell was private so it must be important, "Urahara speaking."

There was a brief silence, "Urahara, something has come up." It was Yoruichi, her voice held a semi frantic note to it.

"Hm two times in two days, my luck must be changing." He couldn't help chiding her, wasn't it just last night she had made it clear that it was a good chance he wouldn't be seeing her again?

She expelled a breath and maybe rolled her eyes, he couldn't see it but he knew her well and at that moment she was frustrated. "I can't speak long, I was set up." She groaned and he knew this must just be killing her pride," I need your help please."

"Wow, that's something I never thought I'd hear." Truthfully she was fiercely independent and even when they were together she never wanted to come to him for anything.

"Urahara." She groaned, "I wouldn't ask unless it was serious. I'm-" the line was abruptly disconnected.

Urahara quickly redialed the number but it just rang and rang with no pick up. "Jinta I need you to trace a number for me."

"Why would you think I'd be able to do that?" He replied sarcastically.

"Five minutes."

Five minutes later his door open and Ururu walked in with a few sheets of papers hanging from her full arms. She was cradling several bags of chips and a bottle of soda. "Here you go, Mr. Urahara, Jinta says you owe him."

"Tell him I'll overlook his ease dropping this time." He pulled the papers from her arms and arranged the items so she wasn't struggling anymore, "better?"

"Thank you Mr. Urahara." She replied blushing and heading out of his office. ~~

An hour later he was waiting patiently for the warden to hand over Yoruichi. He drew up some fake warrants siting her as one of the bureaus most wanted. The warden had read through the paperwork and then retreated from the room.

"Sorry about the hold up, agent Urahara." He returned with Yoruichi in tow dressed in an orange jumpsuit. Her hair was tousled and there was a red bruise that looked like it must sting like a bitch on her right cheek.

"It's not a problem at all, do you have the formal report detailing her crimes?" She didn't look at him at all, her eyes glued to the wardens back.

"Yes sir." Added to his folder he handed him another stack of sheets.

Kisuke pulled out a set of his own handcuffs, "if you would warden." He motioned to the old fashioned steel cuffs on her wrist. Once in the cruiser she would be able to slip his off easily. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll be in touch. Let's go Ms. Shihoin.

He could feel the wardens eyes on them as he escorted her from the premises, the guards stepped aside opening the large gates to let them out. When they were safely in his cruiser she sighed softly slipping her thin wrists out of the cuffs and rubbing them slightly.

He expected her to offer some explanation or at least thank him for saving her butt but she remained silent opting to look out the window instead of at him. "I think an explanation is the least you can give me, I stuck my neck out for you tonight."

"I was framed for murder, actually multiple murders. I have a sneaking suspicion of who it may be but I'm not positive."

"Well give me the names, and I'll conduct a comprehensive investigation. You'll have to stay low for a while, I've told my team you are my wife and you would be visiting for a few weeks. "

"Well that's partly true." She muttered and sighed sinking lower in her seat. "Can we talk about all this later I've had a really rough day and all I want to do is sleep."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

She had been knocked out a lot longer than he expected, they were already a safe distance out of town and still she slept peacefully sprawled out on the back seat.

There was much more to this than Aizen was telling him. She didn't have much on her just a few photos of what he assumed was her family and the money she had made that night. She had a fake id and passport which lent credibility to his assumption that she was on the run.

Gin pulled into the parking lot of a motel glancing back at her in his rear view mirror before getting out and locking the doors. This would be a good spot to dump her body once he was through with her. At a shitty place like this they probably had plenty of dead bodies dumped there anyways.

"I need a room for the night." He said to the man behind the counter. "Something simple for my wife and I."

He nodded getting his meaning without further elaboration, "it's gonna be two hundred cash."

"No problem." Gin replied laying down three bills, he probably got a lot of truckers that picked up prostitutes and stayed the night.

He reached behind him taking down a room key from the top shelf. "last room in the complex, it's our honeymoon suite."

Gin chuckled and walked out pausing as he noticed the lights inside his car on. The drugs finally wore off, but it didn't matter she wouldn't be able to get out without the keys.

She stared at him as he approached her blue eyes regarding him closely. He smiled in at her opening the door just enough that he could speak to her, "sorry I had to knock ya out, but I couldn't have ya screaming your pretty little head off."

She was skeptical and he didn't blame her, he was going to kill her just not at that moment. "What do you want with me?"

"Just to talk for the time being, nothing more." He grinned at her and she let down her guard, she slowly eased her way out of the car allowing him to hold her hand as he led her towards the last room.

Honeymoon suite was an adequate description, the large heart shaped bed dominated the bright red room. "So what do you want to talk about?" She asked pulling off her jacket and taking a seat on the fluffy comforter.

He imagined that is where she belonged naked just waiting for her lover to emerge from a bathroom or something. "Aizen Sōsuke."

She didn't bristle at his name or even appear to know who he was talking about. She just watched him expectantly waiting for more information.

"The man that wants you dead." That seemed to catch her interest.

"And how do you fit in to this? How do you know him?"

"I'm the man he hired to kill you." Instantly her eyes shifted to the door that was mere feet from where he stood.

"Why the charade? You should have just killed me in the parking lot. Why drive me all the way out here?" Her eyes didn't meet his, she was looking around the room for another possible exit.

"Two reasons," he replied with a grin. He came closer and she crept up the mattress trying to put some distance between them. "It would be a lot easier to dump your body out of town. And two I was curious as to why he wanted ya offed. He didn't really give me a straight answer when I asked."

"So you would just kill a person for the hell of it?" Her back hit the headboard and she was trapped.

"Usually yea, but never a woman like you." He was right next to her now, his aqua eyes taking in her features up close.

"A woman like me?" She managed to whisper, he was so close she could feel the heat that radiated off of him like a fire.

"I thought to myself maybe you were his lover and he was bitter you broke it off." He said ignoring her question, "but you don't even know him do you?"

She shook her head her breath caught as he leaned in closer to her, "what should I do with you?" His warm breath fanned her face, she stared mesmerized by his eyes.

"I don't know." Was that her voice? It sounded like a heady murmur. Not kill her was what she meant to say but for the life of her she couldn't get her lips to cooperate.

Abruptly he pulled away and walked across the room to her discarded purse, he rifled through it for a moment then found what he was looking for. "Let's get to the bottom of this first, why do you have a fake Id?"

Matsumoto sat up drawing her legs as close to her body as she could, he was looking at her as if any moment he was going pounce on her.

"My sister witnessed a murder, she got bailed out and the charges dropped. I began to suspect something was wrong because I was being followed." He looked uninterested in what she was saying.

"So how did you end up here?" He didn't look like a killer, he was exceptionally tall and he had a very aesthetic appearance.

"Starting a new life until my sister is safe. I haven't heard from Ishida in a few weeks so I'm not sure if they have found her or not." She had been optimistic when Ishida had contacted her two weeks ago telling her they knew where Orihime was. Finally some kind of justice would be served but now she was losing hope.

"So that brings me to my earlier question, what should I do with you?" He had a wolfish grin on his face, his eyes skimming over her long legs and her generous cleavage.

Her breath caught at the look in his eyes, she was used to the lustful stares she got from men, but for some reason her heart was fluttering in her chest. Maybe it was because he pretty much held her fate in his hands?

"I, I don't just sleep around. I don't know you but I'm sure you don't sleep with women you are about to kill..." She was scooting towards the other end of bed her lips moving on their own.

"I've never met a woman like you before." He was fast, he had her trapped before she realized he had moved. "I'm not going to kill you, but what are you going to do for me?"

Matsumoto stared up at him bewildered, certainly he wasn't going to force her to sleep with him. Men don't just do that now days, especially with someone they just met! "What happened to the sultry waitresses at the strip club? I'm sure you pick up guys all the time. Would you like a few bills as well as your life?"

That's not how she was, she flirted with the men at the bar for more tips but that was the extent. She definitely didn't take any of them home, and him suggesting that money would open her legs was both degrading and ridiculous.

"No need to get angry" he teased his grin returning, "how bout something simple?" His hand left the bed to bury in her thick hair, "you've got some really nice lips." So saying he ran his index finger across them slipping it between them. "You've sucked cock before right? With lips like theses..."

Matsumoto tried to pull away but he stilled her with a rough tug of her hair. She wasn't sure where he pulled it from but he brandished a small pistol. He leaned away from her setting it down on the night table. "Now, where were we?"

She knew exactly what that meant, he was doing her a favor. He presented her a choice now it was up to her as to what she wanted to do. She had to look on the bright side at least he was good looking right? So she would have to have sex with him, at least after wards she wouldn't have to worry about- "if I do this with you what then? You aren't gonna come back later down the road and kill me are you?"

His lips titled into ambiguous smirk, "depends." He replied already working on the zipper of his jeans.

"Depends on what...?" She really didn't like the way he was grinning, almost devilishly.

"Hm, how good of an actress you are, how much I enjoy this. And a request if I may? Bring back that woman I met at the bar, she's my type."

That wasn't her though, that was a persona, really she didn't have much experience with men. People assumed she was a slut because of her looks, which made men think they could get an easy lay out of her.

She had shitty luck with men and her experiences taught her to be weary. If she wasn't so sure that he would kill her she would have refused.

"Take off your clothes." He commanded having already started removing his. He watched intently as she slowly removed her pants and then her blouse. She faltered for a moment before pulling off her panties and then the straps of her bra. Her cheeks warmed under his scrutiny and her nipples puckered. She had never been fully nude in front of a man before which if she told him he would probably not believe.

Her mouth became dry as he began to stroke his cock moving closer to her, "open your mouth like a good girl." he purred his voice like velvet.

Matsumoto tentatively brought her lips to the head of his cock. She really didn't know how to start, slowly she poked her tongue out of her mouth and touched it to the spongy surface of the head. She swirled her tongue around it as if she was licking a lollipop.

It wasn't a conscious decision Matsumoto made, It sort of just happened. She pulled the entire tip into her mouth and let her tongue dance over it. He gently cradled her head as her tongue made love to his cock head.

Matsumoto was tentative at first but when a deep coarse groan escaped him, she became emboldened sucking more enthusiastically. He pulled her legs apart his eyes lustfully taking in every detail of her sex, for all the fight she put up at the beginning she was wet and that desire glistened on her pink flesh.

"Touch yourself." he urged her guiding one of her hands between her legs, she glanced up at him uncertainly before awkwardly rubbing her clit.

Gin pulled his cock from her lips with an audible 'pop'. It was amazing but he really didn't want to spend himself in her mouth, he would much rather finish with her legs wrapped around him.

"is that how you finger yourself when you wanna get off?" she blushed and for some reason he enjoyed that sight, "let me help you." he used her own wetness to lubricate his two fingers then easily worked them into her, using his thumb to work her clit.

Matsumoto gasped at the sensation shifting her legs trying to assuage the foreign feeling that was building. She masturbated before but it never felt like this, like she was already at the height of ecstasy. "No..." she managed to get out although her mind was swimming in pleasure, "no please" she tried to push him away.

This wasn't how she wanted it to go, she didn't even know his name! He didn't hear her protests or he just didn't care, his fingers became rougher, more insistent. There was no use, her body convulsed and her legs snapped shut against his still thrusting fingers. Matsumoto moaned loudly as the tremors of her orgasm ripped through her.

He was grinning at her when she finally caught her breath, "that wasn't so bad right?" He brought his fingers to his lips as sucked her juices from them.

Truthfully it wasn't but that wasn't the part that was bothering her. Momentarily he paused to put on a condom then he pulled her closer to him at the edge of the bed. His lips pressed against hers in a somewhat reserved kiss. Then he kissed her harder and fuller his tongue exploring and probing her mouth tasting and sucking in her tongue.

Gin positioned himself and stroked the tip of his cock along her swollen lips a few times before plunging into her. Her eyes snapped shut and her nails dug painfully into his back.

Gin froze his body poised mid thrust. She couldn't be a virgin right? She was just unbelievably tight. He should say something apologize for being a prick, but how was he to know she was a virgin?

Slowly gin started kissing her cheeks her neck then her breasts. He cupped her bottom cheeks then began a slow rhythm. "Is that better?"

It didn't take long before she was moaning and shuddering in pleasure. With that Gin thrusted into her deep pulling her hard against him. She moaned matching each of his thrust with her own.

She felt so good, her body was tightening around his cock deliciously pushing him closer to the edge. Matsumoto's head was tossed to the side her breath labored, her long strawberry locks clung to her wet brow.

Gin pulled his hand off her bottom and started to fondle her clit again She let out a loud moan, and began to quiver as her impending orgasm finally hit her.

He continued to thrust into her pulling her still shuddering body even closer as he drove himself in her deeper and faster then he too was coming, clenching her hair in his fist, both lost in ecstasy.

Gin collapsed next to her enjoying the lingering high of his orgasm. Matsumoto was still breathing heavy when he sat up and threw the condom into the basket next to the bed.

This definitely wasn't what he planned when he decided to find out why Aizen wanted her dead. But he wasn't complaining, and if they ended up fucking a few more times before the morning came and he set her free then he wouldn't complain about that either.

She was lucid now and she stared up at him, "was that good enough?" she asked her voice still held a bit of tremble to it although he wasn't sure if it was from the good sex they had just had or fear that he would still kill her.

Gin leaned back against the headboard a wide grin on his lips, "not sure if ya heart was in it, but the nights not over yet. Have a nap and we'll have another go." This time he knew it was fear, he chuckled and planted a kiss on her parted lips, "don't worry I aint gonna murder ya in your sleep." She wasn't convinced but she didn't put up any more resistance.

She rose briefly just enough to slip beneath the large red comforter. He watched her until her breathing evened out and he was sure she was sleeping, this mystery was not unraveling if anything it was just gaining layers. She definitely wasn't Aizen's lover, but he wondered if that story about her sister was the truth. But why kill her and not the sister? Leave it to him to come out of retirement for such a confusing hit.

Either way, this would be the end of it for him, he wasn't gonna get involved with Aizens dealings anymore. After he released her in the morning he would have kept up his end of the deal by not killing her. It would be up to her to stay safe at that point.

Even as the thought went through his mind he knew she probably wouldn't survive the week if Aizen got Nnoitra to take the hit. But that wasn't his problem, fucking didn't automatically make her important. He would do well to remember that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky when she finally woke up the next day. The house was empty as normal, her father was at work and her mother was probably out looking for a job. Maybe she would try to find a work at home job to help out, if she felt okay today she would go through the morning newspaper and search for one.

Today her legs burned like hell, she knew she shouldn't have been so impetuous and ran out of the house last night. Yachiru let out a small laugh, running wasn't exactly what she had done more like waddled. She had come to terms with her illness a long time ago and every day that she woke up she thanked Kami. Although some days she couldn't leave her bed she was still breathing right?

Carefully she maneuvered herself into her open wheelchair and headed towards the doorway. Maybe she would be lucky and the mail lady would have slipped the mail beneath the door that would save her about ten minutes of trying to get in and out of the not-so-wheelchair accessible elevator.

There was an array of papers scattered in front of the door, she leaned over and gathered all of them. She didn't know why she always checked, she rarely got mail aside from the mounting rejection letters she kept stashed away beneath her mattress.

Yachiru paused setting down the mail she had been sifting through, it sounded as if someone was at the door, but it wasn't a knocking or gently rapping. It was more of a scratching.

She made her way over to the door way wondering if maybe it was the neighbor's dog that usually wandered inside when someone accidentally left the front door open.

She pulled open the large door coming face to face with a man on his hands and knees with a large manila envelope tucked beneath his arm.

For a moment he dropped the tools he had been using to try and pick the lock and stared at her. "Have you never heard of knocking?" She asked.

Before she knew what was happening he was on his feet and he grabbed her around her waist throwing her over his shoulders. ~~

Ikkaku carefully laid out the sleeping girls frame on the large sofa that occupied the corner of Kenpachi's office.

"What's this?" His boss asked turning his attention to him.

"I got nervous, she saw my face and I panicked."

"You panicked? All I asked you to do is slip the package beneath the door."

"Oi if you wanted it done with finesse you should have asked Yumichika or Makizo." With a loud 'hmpth' he walked out without another thought.

Kenpachi glanced over at her slight body, what the hell was Ikkaku thinking? Why bring her here? How hard is it to just slip a packet of money under a door way?

He didn't even have the decency to grab her wheelchair or braces either so someone would have to carry her around.

"You again." She said maneuvering herself to a sitting position, "I should have known."

"Known what?" He answered with a frown. In the light and with her hair tousled as it was she did look older than she had appeared last night.

"I suspected something fishy when you had known exactly where to drop me off. I'm really surprised you didn't just grab me then."

Her large chocolate eyes scanned her surroundings before coming back to rest on him sitting behind his desk his laptop open. "Honestly, I won't be of any use to you. My parents have no money for ransom. Although by the look of this place you don't need it." Which was true. "Without my wheelchair I'm basically useless. If anything I'll just be way more work for you."

Kenpachi knew what she expected him to say, but just for the hell of it he ignored her.

As he had driven home last night he realized he shouldn't have stopped. For some inane reason the sight of her standing there crying her eyes out had stuck with him. He had seen heart wrenching scenes before most of the times at his hands, but something about the utter despair on her face had gotten to him.

"I'm 22 by the way, just In case you get any ideas that I'm a child that you would like to molest." She shifted again stretching her legs out in front of her. "Just a little tid bit for you."

"To think I felt sorry for you." He replied gruffly. Which was the truth, Yumichika accused him of not having a heart and for the most part it was true. He didn't have any compassion for his fellow men, he cared about his family and those close to him but everyone else could go to hell in a hand basket.

He didn't need the money from the hit last night so he figured he'd give it her and maybe she'd get that surgery, all would be well, and he would get some sort of satisfaction for doing a good deed.

"I certainly didn't ask for that, I'm happy the way I am." She smiled as she said it but he didn't have to know her to know it was a lie.

"Whatever."

"So I'm just supposed to sit here and watch you, or was there a point in you kidnapping me?"

"Do what you want" he was already typing away at his keyboard. He had reports to type up for Ukitake that had been due last week.

"I want to go home."

"No one's stopping you."

"Very funny" she made a face and ran a hand through her bright pink hair. "I take it that guy works for you? What was he doing trying to pick our door lock?"

"You're a talker aren't you?" Usually he was left alone, and he preferred it that way. Yumichika, Ikkaku and Makizo knew better than to disturb him when he was working.

"I've nothing else to do all day. Don't skirt the question." She pouted her face illuminated by the sun.

"Ikkaku, he's a little impulsive." He replied realizing he probably wouldn't get any work done with her around. "He was supposed to deliver a package for me."

"Deliver a package? But he decided to kidnap me instead? That's strange..." she fidgeted again in her seat, adjusting the hem of her skirt over her legs.

"He panicked apparently. I'll get him to take you home." For someone who didn't use their legs much hers were very proportionate to the rest of her body. His frown deepened at that thought.

"Um, no that's okay." She said quickly, "I think one bump on the head is enough for me."

"Ok, let me work in peace and I will take you home myself." She nodded to that suggestion and turned her attention to something outside the window.

He half expected her to start up again but surprisingly she remained silent. Instead of going back to work he caught himself watching her. He couldn't figure out what was so different about her, why he wanted to help her. She was no different from any other girl, she was pretty but there were pretty girls everywhere. Maybe it was just her plight that was drawing him in?

"I thought you were going to finish your work?" She quipped cheekily interrupting his thoughts." But I understand if you can't keep your eyes off me" she broke out in a fit of laughter at the look on his face." You need to lighten up."

Kenpachi hadn't realized that he was staring, he had been completely lost in thought "you have nothing that I would want to stare at."

Her smile disappeared instantly, the expression on her face right then made him feel like the worst person in the world. There was a brief moment when he didn't know if she was joking or if she was really going to cry.

"Don't you think I know that already? A day doesn't go by that I don't hear how useless I am, no one wants a broken unfixable cripple." There went the waterworks, she buried her head in her arms and just let it all out.

He could apologize, say that wasn't what he meant but there was no point in lying. If just to shut her up he would have to say something.

The door opened and Yumichika followed by Ikkaku burst in, they both were looking about the room as if they had expected something else to be happening.

She didn't look up at the intrusion just continued to cry, Yumichika went over to her and placed one arm around her, "it's okay sweetie, don't take anything he says to heart."

"These walls must be paper thin" Kenpachi muttered glaring pointedly at Yumichika.

"Well this is the first time you've had a lady friend over, we just wanted to make sure she'd be okay. It was a good thought too seeing how you've already made her cry."

Kenpachi grumbled something incoherent, somewhat glad that they had come in when they had. He wouldn't have known what to say to placate her.

"Women are a luxury, and must be treated as such." Yumichika reprimanded him again, still rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

Ikkaku had at some point left the room, this was all his fault. This wasn't the best place for fragile emotions, he would be the first admit that.

"No more tears, they are just distracting from your beautiful face." He gently wiped her eyes," how about we go get some breakfast?" He flashed her one of his dazzling smiles and she nodded eagerly.

Yumichika scooped her up into his arms carefully, "I'll bring her back in a little while."

"Don't get any ideas." Kenpachi said with a frown, Yumichika was a ladies man and he could already see him laying out the charm.

"No worries boss, I know this one's yours." He replied mockingly with a wink and walked out.

Before he could get back into what he had been working on Ikkaku walked in with an envelope. "This just came in would you like me handle it?"

Usually he would be happy to take a hit but right now his mind was too occupied to be able to enjoy it. "Go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yea I got some work for Ukitake to get done. I should make an appearance at the office too." He sighed, "I'll be busy for the rest of the day."

Ikkaku nodded and left tearing open the envelop as he did so. Kenpachi turned his attention back to his discarded work and half-heartedly started it up again.


End file.
